Finnian Sick
by Isabella1221
Summary: Update coming soon
1. pain

Finnian Sick Fanfiction

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag.

Maylene und Bard ließen Finnian noch ein bisschen weiter schlafen.

Sie beide gingen zu Sebastian.

,,Was sollen wir machen?´´ fragte Bard amüsiert.

,,Ihr könnt für mich einkaufen gehen. Wo ist eigentlich Finnian?´´

,,W-wir haben ihn schlafen lassen... also wenn e-es o-okay ist?!´´ stotterte Maylene.

Sebastian seufzte ,,Ist in Ordnung, nur ausnahmsweise!´´

Er drückte Maylene das Geld in die Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später...

Ciel ging zu Sebastian um sich zu beschweren.

,,Hey, Sebastian wo sind die anderen?´´ sagte er ärgerlich.

,,Maylene und Bard sind einkaufen´´ meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

,,Und was ist mit Finnian?´´ fragte er leise.

,,E-er schläft´´ stotterte Sebastian.

,,W-was?!´´ schrie Ciel fast.

,,Ok ich werde ihn wecken gehen!´´ rief er und wollte sich schon auf dem Weg machen doch dann Schnitt Sebastian ihn.

,,Warte Young Master! Ich werde es machen. Sie gehen wieder zu ihrem Studium!´´ sagte Sebastian mit ruhiger Stimme.

,,Okay´´ gab schließlich doch nach.

Da machte sich Sebastian auf den Weg.

Als er da war klopfte er an der Tür und sagte ein bisschen stark laut:,,Finnian? Bist du wach? Wach auf du musst an die Arbeit!´´

Er öffnete die Tür und ging zu Finnian´s Bett wo er schlief.

Sebastian rüttelte Finnian leicht an den Schultern und sagte:,,Aufwachen!´´

Darauf hin drehte sich Finnian mit müden Augen um und fragte sich im Kopf was los sei.

,,Du musst hast viel Arbeit vor dir!´´ sagte Sebastian und wollte er gerade gehen.

Als er plötzlich etwas hörte, da drehte er sich blitzartig um.

Er sah ein blassen Finnian der sich die Hand vor dem Mund hielt.

,,'' ... Nggghhh stöhnte Finnian.

Da ging Sebastian zu Finnian und fragte:,,Was los? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?´´

Da umklammerte er sein Bauch.

Finnian schluckte es dann anschließend runter:,,Nnngghh...``

Er atmete Flach aber dann stand er anschließend auf.

,,Bist du in Ordnung?´´ fragte Sebastian mit ein bisschen Besorgnis die ihm fast ins Gesicht geschrieben sind.

Da schaute Finnian hoch und antwortete:,,Ja ich bin in Ordnung. Was soll ich machen?´´ fragte Finnian als er zum Schrank ging um seine Kleidung zu holen.

,,Du sollst den Rasen mähen und danach den Unkraut jäten´´, sagte Sebastian kühn.

Da ging Sebastian raus, Finnian zog dann seine Schlafkleidung aus uns zog seine richtige Kleidung an.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas in seiner Kehle hoch kommen.

Seine Vision fing auf einmal an zu verschwimmen und fiel fast auf den Boden aber er konnte sich noch an der Wand stützen.

Er keuchte und dachte sich:,,Nein, Verdammt! Steh auf! Steh auf!´´

Da stand er wieder auf und ging in die Kammer um die Sachen fürs Unkraut jäten zu holen.

Da kamen Maylene und Bard wieder, die beiden begegneten Finnian auf den Flur.

Doch Finnian die zwei ignorierte, aber das lies Bard nicht mit sich gefallen.

,,Hay Finnian. Du bist ja auch mal wach?!´´ sagte er sarkastisch.

Doch plötzlich war er weg.

Die zwei wunderten sich was mit ihm los sei?

Dann gingen die zwei zu Sebastian.

,,Hier wir waren Einkaufen´´ sagte Bard und hielt Sebastian die Einkaufstüten feilbietend hin.

,,Gut gemacht. Das Fleisch was ihr gekauft habt könnt ihr euch machen.´´ bot Sebastian an.

,,Nein danke, wir haben schon gegessen. Aber wir können es für Finnian machen´´, schlug er vor.

,,Ja macht ruhig´´, sagte Sebastian und ging wieder an seine Arbeit.

Als Maylene und Bard in der Küche waren holte Bard ein Stück Dynamit und Feuerzeug raus.

,,Nein!´´ kommandierte Maylene.

,,Das Essen soll Finnian doch schmecken! Ich glaube ich sollte das mache´´, sie sagte Stur.

Da gab Bard auf und ließ Maylene kochen.

Später als das Essen fertig war gingen beide raus um Finnian zu holen.

Finnian kniete auf den Rasen und zupfte mit der einen Hand das Unkraut und mit der anderen Hand umklammerte er sein Bauch.

Als Finnian bemerkte dass seine Freunde kommen lockerte er den Griff um sein Bauch und zupfte jetzt mit beiden Händen.

,,Hay Finnian´´, begrüßte Bard.

,,...´´

Finnian ignorierte die beiden und fuhr fort mit der Arbeit.

Doch plötzlich fühlte er wie sein Magen sich umdrehte, als würde es seine Eingeweide zersetzen.

Da ließ er die kleine Schaufel fallen die er in der Hand hatte.

Er umklammerte sein Bauch ein wenig gebückt.

,,Finnian!´´´schrien Bard und Maylene im Trio und gingen an seiner Seite.

,,Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?´´ fragte Bard hektisch.

,,Ngghh´´

Dann auf einmal wie ein Blitzschlag hörte es auf. Finnian nahm seine Schaufel und jätet weiter sein Unkraut.

,,Was ist los mit dir?!´´ schrie Bard.

Da hustete Finnian in seinen Ellenbogen der sich aber rasch in einen Hustenanfall verwandelt.

Bard machte kreisförmige Bewegungen mit seiner Hand auf Finnian´s Rücken.

Als der Hustenanfall weg war bemerkte eine rote Flüssigkeit an seinem Ärmel.

,,Alles in Ordnung?´´ fragte Bard besorgt.

,,Mir geht es gut´´ sagte Finnian stur.

,,Wir haben dir was zu Essen gemacht hast du Hunger?´´ fragte Maylene.

,,Nein danke...´´ sagte Finnian nervös.

,,Komm! Du musst was Essen!´´, sagte Bard motiviert das er Finnian zum essen bringt.

,,Sonst nerven wir dich die ganze Zeit!´´ , drohte Maylene.

,,Von mir aus!´´, sagte Finnian sauer.

Da standen alle auf und gingen wieder rein.

Finnian setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete auf das Essen.

Bard setzte sich an die Bettkante neben Finnian und fragte besorgt:,,Was ist denn los?´´

,,Nich... Nich...´´ stotterte als fühlte wie was seine Kehle Hochkam.

Er schluckte es dann runter.

Bard wunderte sich dann wo Maylene bleibt und ging zur Tür.

Plötzlich kam die Übelkeit volle Breitseite zurück.

Finnian rannte schnell in das gegenüber liegende Bad und schloss die Tür ab.

Bard hörte ein knallen und drehte sich Blitzartig um und sah Finnian war weg.

Finnian beugte sich über die Toilette.

Bard klopfte ganz laut an der Tür und sagte:,,Alles in Ordnung? Mach die Tür auf sonst trete ich sie ein!´´

Da Hörte Bard Finnian Husten.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Finnian die Tür.

Mit der einen Hand umklammerte er seinen Bauch und mit der anderen versuchte er sich an der Wand zu stützen.

,,Finnian!´´, schrie er als Finnian zusammenbrach.

Da rannte Bard auf der Suche nach Sebastian.

,,Sebastian...! Finnian... zusammengebrochen...Hilfe´´, sagte er kaum das er sprechen konnte.

,,Ok. Jetzt mal langsam. Was ist passiert?´´ sagte Sebastian Bard zu beruhigen.

Bard atmete einmal tief durch und sagte verständlich:,,Finnian geht es nicht gut! Er ist zusammengebrochen!´´

Man konnte genau raus hören das sich Bard sorgen um Finnian machte.

,,Okay zeig mir ihn!´´ befahl Sebastian Bard.

Als sie reinkamen lag Finnian sein Bauch umklammernd auf dem Boden.

Beide gingen zu ihm.

,,Wir müssen ihn auf das Bett legen´´ sagte Sebastian mit ernst in der Stimme.

Als die beiden ihn aufhoben und in das Bett trugen stöhnte Finnian vor Schmerz.

Er umklammerte noch doller sein Bauch.

Als er im Bett lag schaute Sebastian ihn sich genau an.

Er fasste mit seinem Handrücken an Finnian´s Stirn.

Diese war jedoch ganz normal.

,,Mein...mein...mein...´´stotterte Finnian vor Schmerz.

,,Was? Was dein?´´ versuchte Sebastian heraus zu finden.

,,Bauch...t-tut...w-weh´´,sagte Finnian noch fester sein Bauch umklammern.

Da fing er an zu husten der immer und immer schlimmer wurde bis er dann Blut spuckte.

,,Sebastian!´´ kam eine laute Stimme aus dem Flur.

Sebastian ging aus dem Zimmer zu Ciel und sagte beim verbeugen:,,Ja my Lord´´

,,Was machen sie? Und was ist hier los?´´, sagte Ciel ärgerlich.

,,Finnian geht es nicht gut´´ sagte Sebastian Ciel.

Ciel sah in den mit einem schrägen Blick an, wie ein angefahrenes Reh.

,,Und was hat er?´´ fragte Ciel mit einem Seufzer.

,,Er sagte sein Bauch tut weh. Außerdem erzählte mir Bard das er sich vorhin übergeben hat und danach anschließend zusammenbrach.´´, meinte Sebastian.

,,Mhhh, kann ich zu ihm?´´, fragte Ciel.

,,Ja Young Master!´´, sagte Sebastian sehr vornehm und beugte sich.

Er geleitete Ciel zu Finnian wo er auf dem Bett zusammengerollt lag.

,,'' Nggghhh, stöhnte Finnian.

Ciel ging zu Finnian und fragte:,,Was ist los? Was hast du?´´

,,Bauch...´´, schaffte er gerade noch so zu sagen.

,,Hier?´´, fragte er als er Finnian´s Bauch abtastete.

,,Aaaaggghhhh...´´, schrie Finnian vor Schmerz.

Maylene war während der Arbeit und hörte den Schrei, sie wunderte sich natürlich.

Sie glaubte der Schrei kam aus deren wo sie schliefen.

Sie ging in das Zimmer und sah Finnian auf dem Bett zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und die anderen drum herum stehen.

,,W-was ist los hier?´´ stotterte Maylene.

,,Ngghh..´´, stöhnte Finnian wieder einmal und drehte sich zur anderen Seite und umklammerte noch mehr sein Bauch.

,,Ich glaub wir sollten ihn im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen?´´, Sebastian vorgeschlagen.

,, Bitt ... Bi ... B-Bitty'', unterstütz tease Finnian.

,,Ja okay. Aber wer geht mit ihm dort hin.´´ fragte Ciel mit einer kleinen Spur von Ärger in der Stimme.

,,Wie wäre es wenn ich und Bard gehen und du mit Maylene und Tanaka hier bleiben.´´, schlug Sebastian vor.

Ciel rollte die Augen und gab schließlich auf da er sah wie schlecht es Finnian ging:,,Okay, von mir aus´´

Bard drehte sich zu Finnian und fragte bewusst:,,Kannst du stehen?´´

,,Ja, glaub schon´´, sagte Finnian.

Er versuchte aufzustehen doch beim ersten mal fiel er wieder in Bett.

Beim zweiten mal half Bard ihm hoch.

,,Kommt ihr zwei!´´, forderte Sebastian Bard und Finnian.

Sebastian nahm eine Tüte mir falls Finnian im Auto schlecht werden würde.

Als sie am Auto waren hielt Sebastian die Tür auf wie ein richtiger Butler.

Bard Hälfte Finnian ins Auto.

Als sie fuhren drückte Sebastian Finnian die Tüte in die Hand.

Bei den Kurven wurde Finnian wieder ganz schlecht und er fühlte wieder was hoch kommen.

Sein Mund hatte sich schon zum x-sten mal gefüllt an diesem Tage.

Er hielt seine Hand vor dem Mund und saß etwas gebückt und sah sehr blass aus.

,,Finnian halte durch! Du hast es fast geschafft!´´, motivierte Bard ihn.

Als sie da waren trug Bard Finnian in Krankenhaus Braut-style.

,,Hallo kann ich was für sie tun?´´, fragte die Frau am Tresen.

,,Ja! Ihm geht es schlecht1 Sein Bauch tut weh´´, sagte Sebastian und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Finnian.

Da die Schwester den Arzt.

Bard legte Finnian auf eine Liege.

,,Ngghh...´´, stöhnte Finnian.

Währenddessen der Arzt Finnian´s Bauch abtastete.

,,Tut das weh?´´, fragte der Arzt.

,,Aaaaggghhhh´´, schrie Finnian.

,,Wir müssen in Röntgen! Ich hab eine Vermutung was er haben könnte.´´, sagte der Arzt selbstbewusst.

Sebastian zog den Arzt zur Seite und fragte:,,Was Vermuten sie!´´

,,Ich glaub der Junge hat einen Bandwurm´´, meinte der Arzt.

,,Und was heißt das?´´, sagte Sebastian mit ein bisschen ärger in der Stimme.

,,Das heißt´´, begann der Arzt, ,,ein Bandwurm ist ein der zur Klasse der Plattwürmer gehört. Man nimmt in entweder auf indem man Fleisch isst wo welche enthalten sind oder fasst ein Tier bzw. Gegenstand an was so was auch enthält´´erklärte der Arzt.

,,Okay aber was tut oder was macht der Bandwurm in ihm drin?´´, fragte Sebastian neugierig.

,,Der Bandwurm muss sich ja irgendwie ernähren, also frisst er in von innen auf. Und das so lange bis es zum Herzstillstand kommt´´, meinte der Arzt.

,,Wissen sie zufällig seid wann Finnian den Bandwurm in sich drin hat?´´, fragte Sebastian mit sorge.

,,Der Bandwurm braucht generell 5-20 Jahr zum wachsen das heißt also der Bandwurm ist schon sehr lange in ihm drin´´ fasste der Arzt zusammen.

,,Agghhh...´´, schrie Finnian vor Schmerz.


	2. tapeworm

,,Wir wissen aber noch nicht ob es wirklich ein Bandwurm ist´´ sagte der Arzt zu Sebastian.

,,Ja toll und das heißt?´´, fragte Sebastian mürrisch.

,,Mir müssen ihn vorher Röntgen. Schwester bringen sie ihn bitte zum Röntgenraum´´, sprach der Arzt.

Da kam die Krankenschwester mit einem Rollstuhl und sagte zu Bard:,,Können sei ihn da rein helfen?´´

,,Ja klar´´, sagte Bard mit vergnügen und hob Finnian hoch uns war Braut-style, dann legte er Finnian anschließend in den Rollstuhl.

Als Bard Finnian in den Rollstuhl legte schrie er einmal auf:,,Agghhh...´´

Über Finnian´s Gesicht liefen ein paar Tränen.

Da schob die Krankenschwester in in den Röntgenraum und Bard hinterher.

,,Können sie ihn auf die Liege da legen bitte?´´, fragte sie vornehm.

Dies machte er dann auch.

Er hob ihn vom Rollstuhl hoch wieder einmal Braut-style und legte ihn auf die Liege.

Als er ihn auf die Liege legte schrie Finnian wieder auf:,,Aggghhhh...``

Die Krankenschwester und Bard gingen aus dem Raum um ihn zu Scannen.

Nach paar Sekunden waren die Aufnahmen fertig.

Bard trug Finnian wieder in sein Kranke Bett.

Als der Arzt reinkommt ging Sebastian zu ihm und fragte neugierig:,,Und was ist es nun?´´

Währen dessen Bard Finnian´s eine Hand festhielt.

,,Es ist ein Bandwurm. Wir müssten es raus Operieren´´, flüsterte der Arzt zu Sebastian.

,,,Und wann?´´, fragte Sebastian mit ein bisschen Panik.

,,Jetzt!´´, sagte der Arzt und warf ein Blick zu Finnian der sein Bauch umklammerte und Bard´s Hand fest drückte.

,,Nggghhh´´, stöhnte Finnian.

,,Halte durch´´, meinte Bard und sah in mit einem besorgten Blick an.

Da ging der Arzt zu Finnian und Bard.

,,Und was hat er?´´, fragte Bard mit großen Augen.

,,Er hat einen Bandwurm. Wir müssen ihn es jetzt raus Operieren, sonst könnte er sterben!´´, sagte der Arzt zu Bard.

,,Könntest du ihn bitte auf die Lage legen?´´, bat die Krankenschwester Bard.

Bard nahm Finnian und legte ihn auf die Lage.

,,Agghhh...´´, schrie Finnian auf.

Die Krankenschwester schob die Lage in Richtung Operationsraum.

Finnian schrie:,,Bard... Bard!´´

Der Arzt ging zu Bard und sagte:,,Du kannst ausnahmsweise mit. Dein Freund braucht dich jetzt!´´

Bard ging dann auf´s Stichwort an Finnian´s Seite.

Als sie im Operationsraum waren nahm Bard Finnian´s rechte Hand.

Die Schwester drückte seinen linken Arm auf die Lage damit er nicht herumzappelt.

Dann kam der Arzt mit den Röntgen Aufnahmen und einem Skalpell.

Er markierte zuerst die Stelle wo der Bandwurm war danach machte er ein Loch in das Krankenhaus T-shirt damit er operieren konnte.

Als das kalte Skalpell Finnian´s Bauch berührte und dann einstach schrie er auf:,,Aagggghh..´´

Finnian drückte die Hand von Bard noch doller:,,Aghhhh...´´

Finnian kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte das der Schmerz wegging aber im gegen teil er wurde immer unerträglicher.

Es liefen Tränen über Finnian´s Wagen.

,,Aggghhhh..nnghhhh´´, stöhnte er vor Schmerz.

Sebastian währenddessen draußen warten hörte er die Schreie.

,,Der arme Junge´´, sprach Sebastian zu sich.

Als der Arzt Finnian´s Bauch aufgeschnitten hat kam er mit einem Instrument was Finnian noch nicht kannte.

Finnian machte seine Augen wieder zu in der Hoffnung der Schmerz geht weg.

Er nahm das Ende des Bandwurms und rollte es auf dem Instrument auf während dessen Finnian sich seine Seele aus dem Leib schrie.

,,Aggghhhh..s-stopp´´, stotterte Finnian.

Als der Bandwurm draußen war sagte der Arzt beruhigend:,, Halt durch du hast es fasst geschafft. Der Wurm ist schon draußen´´

Da nähte der Arzt die Operationswunde wieder zu.

,,Aggghhhh´´, schrie Finnian.

Der Monitor wo die Herzfrequenzen von Finnian angezeigt werden piepte.

Finnian´s Herz hämmerte langsamer als es sollte.

Der Arzt setzte eine Atemmaske aus seinen Mund und seine Nase.

Bard bemerkte Finnian hatte sein Griff um seine Hand ein bisschen gelockert.

,,Würdest du ihn bitte in seinen Krankenbett bringen´´, bat der Arzt Bard und nahm Finnian die Maske runter.

Bard hob Finnian Braut-style hoch und fragte verwundert:,,Was ist mit ihm?´´

,,Er schläft nur ein bisschen´´, erklärte der Arzt.

Als Bard den ersten Schritt machte stöhnte Finnian vor Schmerz:,,Nggghhh...´´

Er legte ihn vorsichtig ins Krankenbett.

,,Aggghhhh...´´, schrie er vor Schmerz.

Sebastian gefolgt kam in den Raum.

,,Und? Wie geht es ihn und was ist passiert?´´, fragte Sebastian mit großen Augen.

,,Wie es ihm geht weiß ich nicht aber ich glaube schrecklich. Zuerst lag er auf der Liege´´, erklärte Bard,,, danach kam der Arzt mit einem Skalpell und hat in großes Loch in Finnian´s Bauch geschnitten. Danach kam er mit einem Instrument und wickelte dort den band wurm auf und zum Schluss nähte er die Wunde zu´´


End file.
